


Art for Stop Blaming Autocorrect

by barneslecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Comic, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barneslecki/pseuds/barneslecki
Summary: Title: Stop blaming AutocorrectGifter: barnesleckiGiftee: matchboximpalaPairing: Jensen/JaredRating: R a bit NC-17Warnings: Well I don't think there isI made this based on ur prompt so I hope u like it, I will post later all the pages in color, sorry for the wait love, have a lovely xmas.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Art for Stop Blaming Autocorrect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchboximpala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboximpala/gifts).



And the colored ones


End file.
